The present invention relates to a safety device for protecting a worker from a dangerous fall from a structure on which he is positioned. More particularly, this invention is directed to a safety system suitable for protecting a worker positioned on a large shipping container or similar structure of a uniform dimension. Generally, such containers are 20 or 40 feet in length, as used on ships and as carried on semi-trailers.
In the handling of shipping containers, particularly during discharge and loading, it is necessary for at least one worker to be positioned on top of a container or tier of stacked containers, performing tasks at the corners or edges of the container. Because of rain, wind or other unanticipated occurrences, as well as the possible carelessness of the worker or his co-workers, there is a risk of a dangerous fall. It is therefore highly desirable to provide safety means to protect the worker and, secondarily, to allow the worker to perform his tasks more efficiently and to lower the cost of occupational insurance.
Generally, a worker cannot be provided with a harness and safety line to prevent or arrest a fall from the container on which he is positioned because the container has no adequate tie off for a safety line. Various safety devices have been proposed to secure a safety line to the flanges of a structural beam for use by steelworkers. However, because a shipping container does not have flanged structural beams, such devices are not suitable to protect a worker positioned on top of a container. Further, because the tie off should be away from the edge of the container, such devices would not be suitable even if the perimeter of the container included a flanged beam.
Other devices have been proposed to suspend a worker or a platform from a building. For example, it has been suggested that a worker could be supported in a bosun chair suspended from a support adapted for rolling along the top edge of an exterior wall of a building, such as might be useful for a worker washing the windows of the building. And, it has been suggested that a scaffold may be suspended from a roof by means of a clamp applied to the eaves of a building, as might be useful for painters of the sides of the building. However, such devices would not be suitable for a worker positioned on top of a shipping container.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a convenient mounting device for securing a safety line to a shipping container, or similar structure, so as to protect a worker positioned on the container or structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a safety system for a worker positioned on top of a shipping container, or similar structure, for preventing or arresting a fall from the container or structure.